


Everything Will Be Okay

by gothvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvirgil/pseuds/gothvirgil
Summary: "could you write romantic lamp where the others find virgil crying so they all start cuddling and they're all so nice and gentle with virgil that virgil starts crying again and when they ask what's wrong virgil just says "im not used to people caring about me"?"





	Everything Will Be Okay

Virgil paces around his room, tears streaming down his face. Thomas has had to do so much work lately. He's been so busy there's hardly any down time. Virgil's starting to feel overworked. He's so overwhelmed by everything that he can't even enjoy the things Thomas likes. He messes with the zippers on his sleeve and does his breathing exercises, but not even that can help right now. He sits down on his bed and places his head in his hands. 

He wants to talk to Logan. To hear him go over the plans for the next few weeks and the schedule he has made. He wants to go to Roman and hear him say all the rights things until he's calm again. He wants to embrace Patton and cling onto him for dear life until all his worries melt away. But what if he annoys them? What if he interrupts something and they get mad? What if- he forces himself to stop thinking that way. They love him, they would never get mad at him for needing their help. He takes a deep breath and before he can convince himself not to he pops himself into Patton's room. 

Patton is curled up in his blankets watching Parks and Rec, but the moment he sees Virgil pop in, eyes puffy and red, he untangles himself as fast as possible and makes his way over to him. 

"Kiddo what happened?" he asks as he pulls Virgil towards the bed and into a bear hug. Virgil wraps his arms around him and rests his head on his shoulder. 

"It's too much," he admits. "There's too much happening, I can't handle it."

"It's okay, kiddo, it's okay," Patton says. He sounds so calm and sure that Virgil starts to calm down. "You wanna go to Logan's room and go over the schedule with him? I'm pretty sure Roman's in there, too." Virgil doesn't reply but he gently nods, so, with no trouble at all, Patton picks him up and together they pop into Logan's room. 

Roman's sitting on Logan's bed while Logan is sitting in his desk chair. They turn to face Patton and Virgil. Patton places Virgil on Logan's bed next to Roman and the moment he is put down Roman scoops him up and places him in his lap. 

"Darling what's wrong?" he asks and presses a kiss to his forehead. Virgil relaxes immediately and curls up against Roman. Patton sits to the left of Roman and Logan joins them to the right of him. 

"It's too much," he mumbles, tearing up again. "Thomas has been so busy lately and I can't stand it." 

"Don't worry, Virgil," Logan says gently as he runs his fingers through Virgil's hair. "I have the schedule all figured out, and so far nothing has gone wrong." He hands Virgil the schedule so that he can look over it again. Nothing much is left, they've gotten through almost everything. 

"But the schedule is so busy!" Virgil exclaims. "There's so much going on in just one day!"

"Don't worry, darling," Roman says. "Just imagine how worth it all of this is going to be. And it'll all be over soon, and then we can all relax. We can watch Black Cauldron, it's been a while since we've seen that one."

Virgil nods and cuddles up closer to Roman. Patton reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder. Logan takes Virgil's hand and gives it a small kiss. Roman rubs his back lovingly and plants a kiss on the top of his head. He finds himself overwhelmed again, but this time in a different way. There had been so many moments like this in the past where he had been by himself and couldn't go to them for comfort. A few new tears fall down his face. Roman wipes them away gently with his thumb. 

"Oh, kiddo, don't cry," Patton says. "We love you, it'll all be okay."

"I know, I know. It's just that... I'm not used to people caring about me," Virgil admits. Logan's grip on his hand tightens. 

"You do realize that we all greatly regret how we treated you in the past and that we'll do anything to make it up to you? We-" Logan starts to go off on a tangent but Virgil smiles at him and he trails off. 

"I'm very aware, Logan," he says. Logan smiles back gently and gives his hand another kiss. 

Patton surprises Roman and Virgil by suddenly lying on top of the two of them, causing Roman to fall backwards and Virgil to be sandwiched between the two of them on the bed. 

"Oof! Patton, a little warning next time?" Roman tries to pretend to be annoyed but he fails because Patton's giggling so adorably. 

Logan adjusts himself so that he's lying next to Roman, but not in the pile, so Virgil manages to free one of his arms and hold his hand out for him to take, which he does. 

"I love you guys, so much," Virgil says. The other three respond in a chorus of "We love you too."

"Patton, please get off of me.  You and Virgil are crushing me," Roman attempts to push both of them off of him but fails, so Virgil instead moves so that Patton has no other choice but to move or else he'll fall off the bed. 

"Thanks guys, for helping me," Virgil says, looking between the three of them. Patton engulfs him in another hug. 

"Of course! We don't want you to feel overwhelmed or upset," Patton says. 

"Anything for you, dear," Roman responds as he pulls both Patton and Virgil to him so he can properly cuddle them. 

"We will always be here for you, Virgil. No matter what," Logan says as he joins the cuddle pile. 

Virgil curls up and smiles. He never thought that he'd be this happy, but now he actually is, and it's absolutely incredible. He loves his three boyfriends more than anything else in the world and wouldn't have things any other way. 

 


End file.
